Information Box
Note: This page pertains to content that is not in-universe and refers to characters as such. This page makes heavy use of "for instance" and is not canon within the DVS story. Note: This page is under construction and its rules are not concrete. Things on this page are subject to change. An Information Box is an organizational and categorical tool used on the DVS wiki. It consists of a graphical box that lists and defines statistics that all characters have. Types Type refers to the most general classification of a character. It supersedes gender and age and can be considered the most important. Types, unlike other statistics such as profession, must be standardized. Below is the official list for Types and their definitions. 'Human/ Humanoid' A human or human species of any gender or race. Gnomes and Homelessmen are races derived from pure humans and thus are related. These are considered humanoid. 'Animal' Any animal, from anywhere, of any level of intelligence. Cats, dogs, bears, snakes, stingrays, etc. 'Machine' A machine is any being with relative intelligence that has been entirely created out of non-biological parts. Machines are never "alive" and are instead considered "active", regardless of how advanced their technology is. Electricity, metal, rocks, even fluids can be used to create a machine. However, living tissue does not count as a a machine. Anything made of living-tissue is considered a Mutant. Computers, Golems, Androids, killbots, drones, and autovendors. 'Mutant' Any creature or machine that is made of clearly biological parts but lacks similarities with other animals or machines. For Mutants that share characteristics with other animals, see Combination Types. Mutants are more often than not unique or one-of-a-kind. Heroes, Villains, Monsters, strangers, and stalks. 'Spirit' A Spirit is an incorporeal being who originates from the spirit realm. Spirits are not the souls or spectral remains of a living being. They are beings unto themselves. For being that are the remains of a living being see Undead. Nightmares, cleaners, helpers, and guides. Mythic Mythic beings can be most easily described as natural spirits. They are unearthly, yet are physically bound instead of being bound to the spirit realm. 'Undead' The Undead are dead corporeal beings that have been resurrected by any number of means. They can be high-tech cyborgs (machines) biological (virus) or magical (mythic). Undead are nearly always Combination Types. Skeletons, decapitated vermin, beloved fathers, and ancient knights. Magic A Magic character is one who has been blessed, cursed, constructed or born with abilities or a form that is unnatural and non-organic. Powers possessed by a Magic creature are never biologically explainable. Giant Monster See full article for Giant Monsters. Giant Monsters are simply a catch-all category for any large, often violent, creature that is not of super natural origin. For example Therosaurus, Nydru, Gallatar, and Terrnax are considered a part of this category. Other massive beings such as the Mother Goose and Fllog are not. 'Other' Other basically includes any other type of being that is not included in the rest of the Types and Combination Types. Other is a last resort or "catch all" for undefinable characters. Combination Types A Combination Type is a Type that includes major traits of two separate types. Standard Types should be used whenever possible to avoid confusion and Combination Types are to be used only when'' absolutely necessary''.